


To the Misfits

by astral_gravy



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Multi, Poetry, Super Soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astral_gravy/pseuds/astral_gravy
Summary: For any of you who never fit in, you're in good company.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 73





	To the Misfits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Augenblickgotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augenblickgotter/gifts), [Rubber Duck of Sin (CynSyn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/gifts).



On your darkest days

when life grinds you down,

and the darkness seems to stretch

far past the dawn  
  


Remember-

It was a misfit-cast out of the light- who shaped the stars  
To give hope to the night.  
He fell to know, and loved despite- what was expected, or correct;  
because it just felt right.

No rain fell upon his head

The day he met the world.  
In unspoken love, against the storm above,

another misfit's wing unfurled.

Remember-  
  


Though the way is hard and dark,

love is constant as the dawn.  
And it was two misfits

who saved the world we're spinning on.

They knew it wasn't perfect,

but the beauty in it was

in strangeness and imperfection,

it shone brighter with its flaws.  
  
Remember-

When a nightingale sang in Berkeley Square

after the darkest of days,

Two misfits, shunned below and above

Imperfect, they were- but in the most beautiful, ineffable ways;

And finally free to love.  
  
  
(That's you.)  
  



End file.
